Who Framed Roger Rabbit credits
Opening Titles * Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment in asssociation with Silver Screen Partners III and Walt Disney Feature Animation present * "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" Ending Credits * Directed by: Robert Zemeckis * Screenplay by: Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman * Produced by: Robert Watts & Frank Marshall * Starring: Bob Hoskins, Christopher Lloyd * Based on the Book "Who Censored Roger Rabbit?" by: Gary K. Wolf * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg & Kathleen Kennedy * Director of Photography: Dean Curdey, A.S.C. * Film Editor: Arthur Schmidt * Director of Animation: Richard Williams * Production Designers: Elliot Scott with Roger Cain * Starring Charles Fleischer as the voice of Roger Rabbit · Stubby Kaye · and Joanna Cassidy as Dolores * Music by: Alan Silvestri * Visual Effects Supervisor: Ken Ralston * Mechanical Effects Supervisor: George Gibbs * Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston * Associate Producers: Don Hahn, Steve Starkey * Featuring: Alan Tilvern, Richard Le Parmentier, Morgan Deare, Lou Hirsch * U.K. Casting: Priscilla John * U.S. Casting: Reuben Cannon & Associates Cast: * Eddie Valiant - Bob Hoskins * Judge Doom - Christopher Lloyd * Judge Doom (When he runs away in Toontown) - Ken Ralston * Dolores - Joanna Cassidy * Roger Rabbit - Charles Fleischer * Marvin Acme - Stubby Kaye * R.K. Maroon - Alan Tilvern * Lt. Santino - Richard Le Parmentier * Baby Herman - Lou Hirsch * Benny the Cab - Charles Fleischer * Jessica Rabbit - Kathleen Turner * Jessica's Performance Model - Betsy Brantley * Ink and Paint Club Parton - Christine Hewett, Tina Simmons, Sadie Corre & Kit Hillier * Raoul (Director) - Joel Silver * Augie - Paul Springer * Angelo - Richard Ridings * Arthritic Cowboy - Edwin Craig * Soldier - Lindsay Holiday * Stretch - Mike Edmonds * Philip O'Brien - Earl (Bar Customer) * Editor - Morgan Deare * Kid #1 - Danny Capri * Kid #2 - Christopher Hollosy * Kid #3 - John-Paul Sipla * Blonde Starlet - Laura Frances * Forensic #1 - Joel Cutrara * Forensic #2 - Billy J. Mitchell * Mailman - Eric B. Sindon * Newscaster - Ed Herlihy * Conductor - James O'Connell * Teddy Valiant - Eugene Guirterrez * Mrs. Herman - April Winchell * Gorilla - Morgan Deare * Betty Boop - Mae Questel * Daffy Duck - Mel Blanc * Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo & Clarence Nash * Hippo - Mary T. Radford * Mime - Jeff Arbaugh * Motorcycle Cop - Lane Leavitt * Yosemite Sam - Joe Alaskey * Smart Ass - David Lander * Studio Hand - Peter Ross-Murray * Dipped Shoe - Nancy Cartwright * Cloverleaf Billboard - Mikul Robins * Greasy - Charles Fleischer * Psycho - Charles Fleischer * Mooing Cow - Mickie T. McGowan * Stupid - Fred Newman * Wheezy - June Foray * Birds - Russi Taylor * Toad - Les Perkins * Droopy - Richard Williams * Lena Hyena - June Foray * Tweety Bird - Mel Blanc * Bugs Bunny - Mel Blanc * Mickey Mouse - Wayne Allwine * Bullet #1 - Pat Buttram * Bullet #2 - Jim Cummings * Bullet #3 - Jim Gallant * Flying Witch - Mickie T. McGowan * Singing Sword - Frank Sinatra * Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor * Dumbo - Frank Welker * Goofy - Tony Pope & Bill Farmer * Pinocchio - Peter Westy * Sylvester - Mel Blanc * Woody Woodpecker - Cherry Davis * Wolf - Tony Pope * Porky Pig - Mel Blanc * Additional Voices - Frank Welker & Jack Angel * Stunt Arranger - Peter Diamond * Stunt Performer - Jody Sigmund * Drivers - Steve Bonner, Terry Pritchard * Stunts: Del Baker, Andy Bradford, Charles Croughwell, Stuart Fell, Fred Haggerty, Reg Harding, Frank Henson, Terry Jackson, Vincent Keane, Lane Leavitt, Daniel K. Moore, Danny O'Haco, Brian Smrz, Gregg Smrz, Rocky Taylor, Terry Walsh, Jason White, Bob Yerkes U.K. Production * Production Manager: Patricia Carr * First Assistant Director: Michael Murray * Second Assistant Director: Chris Brock * Production Accountant: George Marshall * Production Coordinator: Carol Regan * Script Supervisor: Pamela Mann-Francis * Assistant to Mr. Marshall: Mary T. Radford * Assistant to Mr. Watts: Barbara Margerrison * Assistant to Ms. Kennedy: Barbara Harley * Asst. Production Accountant: Michele Tandy * Photographic Consultant: Derek Browne * Camera Operators: Raymond Stella, David Worley * Focus Pullers: Bobby Stilwell, Martin Kenzie * Clapper Loaders: Wilf France, Graham Hall * Electrical Supervisor: Mark D. Walthour * Gaffer: Dennis Brock * Best Boy: Tommy Finch * Video Assist Technician: Ian Kelly * Sound Mixer: Tony Dawe * Boom Operator: John Samworth * Sound Maintenance: Shep Dawe * Stills: Bob Penn * Art Director: Stephen Scott * Set Decorator: Peter Howitt * Construction Manager: Alan Booth * Location Manager: Philip Kohler * Location Art Director: Keith Pain * Production Buyer: David Lusby * Storyboard Artists: Michael White, Syd Cain * Draughtsmen: Peter Russell, Richard Holland * Decor & Lettering Artist: Anthony Cain * Modeler: Valerie Charlton * Art Department Assistant: Denise Ball * Make-Up: Peter Robb-King * Make-Up Prosthetics: Jane Royle * Hairdresser: Colin Jamison * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ron Beck * Wardrobe Mistress: Janet Tebrooke * Senior Special Effects: Peter Biggs, Brian Morrison, Roger Nichols, David Watson, Brian Lince, Tony Dunsterville, Brian Warner * Special Effects Technicians: Terry Cox, Michael Dawson, Paul Knowles, Alan Poole, Stuart Lorraine * Special Effects Wireman: Bob Wiesinger * Chief Puppeter: David Alan Barclay * Puppeters: Mike Barclay, James Barton, Michael Bayliss, David Bulbeck, Marcus Clarke, Sue Dacre, Frazer Diamond, Geoff Felix, Christopher Leith, Toby Philpott, Mike Quinn, William Todd-Jones, Ian Tregonning, Patti Webb, Mak Wilson, Don Austen * Associate Editors: Peter Lonsdale, Colin Wilson * Assistant Editors: Carin-Anne Strohmaier, Andrew MacRitchie, Lynne Bailey Smith * Apprentice Editors: David Marvitt, Stephen Banks * Mime Coach: Paul Springer * Choreography: Quinny Sacks, David Toguri * Property Master: Barry Wilkinson * Props: Joseph Dipple, Bernard Hearn, Simon Wilkinson, Peter Williams * Supervising Drape: Tony Szuch * Asst. Construction Manager: Gordon Routledge * Supervising Carpenter: Frank Henry * Charge Hand Carpenter: Fred Myatt * Supervising Plasterer: Ken Clarke * Standby Plasterer: John Willis * Supervising Painter: Eric Shirtcliffe * Standby Painter: Dave Wescott * Scenic Artist: Ted Michell * Supervising Rigger: Paul Mitchell * Standby Rigger: Thomas Lowen * Supervising Stagehand: John Tregear * Standby Stagehand: Peter Wells * Construction Storeman: Sydney Wilson * Publicity: Gordon Arnell * Physio: David Allan * Casting Secretary: Barbara Hudson * Mr. Hoskins Stand-In: Sammy Pasha * 3rd Assistant Director: Peter Heslop * Production Runners: Adam Somner, Jane Tomblin U.K. Second Unit * Directors: Ian Sharp, Frank Marshall * 1st Assistant Director: Gareth Tandy * 2nd Assistant Director: Nick Heckstall-Smith * 3rd Assistant Director: John Withers * Additional Photography: Paul Beeson, B.S.C. * Camera Operator: Wally Byatt * Focus Puller: Keith Blake * Clapper Loader: Bob Bridges * Grip: Jim Kane * Script Supervisor: Ceri Evans-Cooper * Chief Make-Up Artist: Lois Burwell * Cheif Hairdresser: Janet Jamison * Video Assist Technician: Chris Kenny * Special Effects Technician: David Harris * Standby Carpenter: Robert Eames * Standby Plasterer: Louis Alley * Standby Painter: Adrian Lovering * Standby Rigger: George Orr * Standby Stagehand: Anthony Driver Animation * Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Russell Hall, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells * Animators: Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Storysketch: Joe Ranft, Mark Kausler, Hans Bacher, Harald Siepermann * Layout: Roy Naisbitt * Assistant Animators: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams * Inbetweeners: Richard Bazley, Stella Benson, Graham Binding, David Bowers, Clare Bramwell, Malcolm Clarke, Bridget Colgan, Anthony Ealey, Matthew Freeth, Peter Gambier, Manjit Jhita, Siobhan Larkin, Debbie Jane Lilly, Adrian Marler, Roman Ostir, Howard Parkins, Silvia Pompei, Emma Tornero, Simon Turner, Anne Whitford * Animation Effects Supervisors: Christopher Knott, Ellen E. Lichtwardt * Effects Animators: Dave Bossert, Jon Brooks, Andrew Brownlow, Kevin Davies, Christopher Jenkins, Dorse Lanpher, Les Pace * Effects Assistants: Graham Burt, Lily Dell, Fraser MacLean, Tim Sanpher, David Sigrist, Michael Patrick Smith, Amanda J. Talbot * Effects Inbetweeners: Lisette Coates, Marc Ellis, Christopher Kingsley-Smith III, Derek Robert Mason, Mike Pfeil, Barney Russell, Dave Pritchard, Derek Wood * Production Manager: Patsy de Lord * Production Coordinators: Ian Cook, Steve Hickner * Animation Check Supervisor: Paul Steele * Animation Checkers: Andrew Ryder, Daniel Cohen * Cel Painter: Daryl Carstensen * Color Models: Maryse Worrallo * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Barbara McCormack * Assistant Supervisor: Maggie Brown * Paint Mixer: Diane Davies * Tracers: Sharon Boxall, Guy Brockett, Tina Cole, Katherine Cowan, Mike Hammond, Joanne Rowell-Lambrou, Miriam McDonnell, Mary A. Noakes, Leanne Rich, Claire Williams * Painters: Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Maire Jo McKenna, Camille McMillan, Stuart Moxham, Gabriella Muriel, John O'Neill, Marcus Rich, Jr., Kieron Seamons, Camilla Sharpe, Michael Sheils, Darren J. Spilsbury, Alison Stirling, Jan Stokes, Maureen Streater, Linda Thodesen, Reed Wilson, Heidi Workman * Final Check Supervisor: Julia Orr * Final Checkers: Cyrus Green, Atlanta K. Green, Pat Sito * Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon * Post Punch Assistants: Shaun Caton, Tony Clark, Steve Pegram, Danny Wells * Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin * Matte and Rotoscope: Alan Hall, Colin J. Alexander, Alexander Barclay, Sarah Bloomberg, Claudine Diaz, Stephan Cavalier, Mark Dempsey, Selena D'Santos, Darren J. Evans, Peter Fisher, Jonathan Frost, E. Jane Gotts, Vivienne Greene, Robert Hanson, Mick Harper, Nicholas Harrop, Jason F.E. Hewitt, Karen Jenkins, Sandra Kemp, Nick Large, Damain Rimmer, Paul O'Rourke, Esme Ricketts, Sandra Parkes, Thomas Petith, Matthew Teevan, Matthew Thomas, Joan Topley, Melanie Vivian, Stephanie Walker, Tim White * Rotoscope: Judy Elkins * Animation Editor: Nick Fletcher * Assistant Editor: Keith Holden * Backgrounds/Renderings: Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Leatherbarrow * Animation Camera: Stuart Holloway, Graham Chenery, Martin Elvin, Pete Wood, Nic Jayne, Brian Riley * Animation Administration: Max Howard * Animation Auditor: Ron McKelvey * Assistant to Mr. Hahn: Cynthia Woodbyrne * Assistant to Mr. Howard: Gilly Fenn * Production Assistants: Michael Gallagher, Celia Hayton, Guy Peter Maddox * Production Secretaries: Nicola Jane Moylan, Holly Rubin * Video: Angie Carroll, Robert Ferguson, Thomas J. Houghton, Hilary Lloyd * Traffic: Frazer Diamond, Harry Elvin, Catherine Stewart, Richard Leon * Animation Research: Leroy Anderson * Animation Consultants: Walt Stanchfield, Stan Green, Chuck Jones Additional Animation * Chief Executive and Supervising Animator: Dale L. Baer * Animators: Mark Kausler, Matthew O'Callaghan, Dave Pacheco, Bruce W. Smith, Barry Temple, Frans Vischer * Coordinating Animator: Jane M. Baer * Layout: William H. Frake III, Dave Dunnet * Layout Assistants: Marc Christenson, Leonard W. Smith * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Michael Humphries, Kathleen Swain * Assistant Animators: Renee Holt, David Nethery, Brett Newton, M. Flores Nichols, Bette Isis Thomson, Gilda Palinginis, Carl A. Bell * Inbetweeners: Dorothea Baker, Edward D. Bell, Brenda Chapman, Kent S. Culotta, Eric Daniels, Humberto de la Fuentes, Jr., Michael Genz, William Kent Holaday, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Edward Murrieta * Animated Effects Supervisor: Don Paul * Effects Animators: Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Scott Santoro * Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Mac Torres * Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Coordinator: Lori M. Noda * Animation Check Supervisor: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Annamarie Costa, Kathy Burrows-Fullmer * Painters: Charlotte Armstrong, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Cindy Finn, Carolyn Guske, Rhonda Hicks, Robin Kane, David Karp, Jessie A. Palubeski, Melanie Pava, Gary G. Shafer, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman * Final Check Supervisor: Madlyn O'Neill * Final Checkers: Bonnie Blough, Annette Vandenberg * Post Punch Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Matte and Roto: Gisele Recinos * Animators Editor: Scot Scalise * Animation Camera: John Aardal, Ted Bemiller, Available Light Ltd. · Joseph Thomas * Animation Auditor: David B. Goldenberg * Production Secretary: Allyson Rubin * Production Assistants: Gregory Hinde, David Craig Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Stop Motion Animator: Tom St. Amand * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist ILM Production * Unit Production Manager/Assistant Director: Ian Bryce * Second Assistant Director: Annie Spiegelman * Second Assistant Camera: Chris Blair * Video Playback: Clark Higgins * Sound Mixer: Andy Wiskes * Boom Operator: Dan Gleich * Script Supervisor: Alice Tompkins * Special Effects Construction: Dan Nelson, John Lister, Gail Lundin, Dennis Becker * Stage Technicians: Craig Mohagen, Charles Ray, Bob Finley III, William Barr, David M. Murphy, Dennis Gehringer, Tim Morgan * Flying Rigs: David Heron, Greg Childers, Ross Lorente, George Reinhardt * Stunt Coordinator: Rocky Capella * Set Costumer: Mick Becker * Prostheic Supply: Nick Dudman * Make-Up/Hair Stylist for Mr. Hoskins: Steven Anderson * Production Assistant: Robert J. Mooney U.S. Production * Unit Production Manager: Jack Frost Sanders * Line Producer, Additional Crew: Alan Dewhurst * First Assistant Director: David McGiffert * Second Assistant Director: Cara Giallanza * Production Controller: Bonne Radford * Production Auditor: Lynn Ezelle * Production Coordinator: Deborah Hakim * Assistants to Mr. Zemeckis: Jeanne Romano, Kim Nielsen * Assistant to Mr. Spielberg: Deborah Fletcher * Secretary to Mr. Marshall: Robin Skelton * 1st Assistant Camera: Clyde Bryan, Stephen A. Tate * 2nd Assistant Camera: Larry D. Davis, Nigel Seal * Rotoscope Camera: Catherine Craig * Stills: Christine Loss * Sound Mixer: Michael Evje * Boom: Jim McCann, Dennis Jones * Cable Man: Thomas Mar * Video Assist Technician: Pete Martinez * 2nd Unit Focus Puller: Miki Thomas * Art Director: William McAllister * Assistant Art Director: Craig Edgar * Production Illustrators: Martin A. Kline, David Russell * Set Decorator: Robert R. Benton * Set Designers: Roy Barnes, Lynn Ann Christopher * Lead Stand-In: Pam Rose * Lead: Sally Cole * Props: Barbara Adamski * Greensman: David R. Newhouse * Special Effects Supervisor: Michael Lantieri * Special Effects Foreman: Clayton Pinney * Special Effects Technician: Robert Spurlock * Best Boys: Thom Marshall, Thomas Bookout * Key Grip: Ronald Cardarelli * Dolly Grip: John Boldroff, Jr. * Crane Grip: Tony Rowland * Rigging Grip: Sid Lucero * Rigger: Ian Murray * Costume Supervisor: Linda M. Henrikson * Men's Costumer: Chuck Velasco * Key Make-Up: Kenneth Chase * Key Hairdresser: Sharleen J. Rassi * Location Manager: Richard S. Rosenberg * Transportation Coordinator: Gene Schwartz * Transporation Captain: Phyliss Miller * Mime Coach: Yacov Noy * Publicist: Anne-Marie Stein * Standby Painter: Paul Rohrbaugh * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Cranford, Mark Cary U.S. Second Unit * Director: Max Kleven * 1st Assistant Director: Marty Ewing * 2nd Assistant Director: Artist Wynn Robinson * Additional 3rd Assistant Director: Kevin Westley * Director of Photography: Gregg Heschong * Camera Operator: James L. Carter * Boom Operator: Chris Gurney * Script Supervisor: Franklin J. Tudisco * 2nd Unit Gaffer: Steve Kitchen * Costumes: Lee Sollenberger * Key Grip: Larry Aube * Construction: Mark White * Construction Medic: Greg Knapp * Graphic Artist: Drew H. Fish * Signwriter: Brett Bowden * Special Effects Secretary: Judy Britten * Senior Special Effects Technician: Steve Hamilton * Special Effects Technicians: Brian Tipton, Darrell D. Pritchett * Driver: Gregory Dultz * Unit Trainee: Steve Brooke Smith * Floor Runner: Matthew Sharp * Runner: Jason McDonald * Fire Safety: Alan Sutton * Production Associate: Steven Tamly * Production Assistants: Camille Cellucci, Gareth Francis, Sharon Kahn * Associate Production Executive: Lisa S. Girolami Music * Music Editors: Kenneth Hall, Charles Paley * Orchestrations: James B. Campbell * Music Scoring Mixer: Dennis S. Sands * Audio Programmer: David Bifano * Assistant Music Editor: Jacqueline Tager * Music Engineers: Greg Fulginiti, Dennis S. Sands * Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra * Featured Soloists: Tom Boyd, Eric Crees, Mike De Saulles, George Doering, Chuck Domanico, Jerry Hey, Craig Huxley, Norman Ludwin, Harvey Mason, Maurice Murphy, Tom Raney, Steve Schaeffer, Tom Scott, Tommy Tedesco, James Thatcher, Randy Waldman * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Recorded at: CTS Studios, London Technology *Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. *Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey *Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan *Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin *Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga *Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio *Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski Post Production * Supervising Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Louis L. Edemann * Sound Editors: Larry Carow, Paul Timothy Carden, Richard C. Franklin, Jr., Chuck Neely, Colin C. Mouat, Paul Bruce Richardson * Assistant Sound Editor: Stephanie Dawn Singer * Re-recording Mixers: Robert Kundson, John Boyd, Don DiGirolamo, Jim Fitzpatrick * ADR Supervisor: Larry Singer, MPSE * ADR Editors: Alan Nineberg, MPSE, Jessica Gallavan * Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Post Production Supervisor: Martin Cohen * Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg * Assistant Editors: James Garrett, Paul Elman * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Processed Effects: Mel Neiman * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff, Carolyn Tapp * Sound Recorded by: Greg Smith * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Negative Cutting by: Sunrise Film, Inc. · Donah Bassett * Color Timer: Phil Downey * Titles by: Pacific Title * Special Thanks to: Edward Blier, Steve Green, Brad Naples-New England Digital, Jim Cooper-J.L. Cooper Auricle Control Systems, Larry Marks, Richard Fleischer, Walter Lantz, Dick May, London Regional Transport, Grays State Theatre * Fabrication of Red Car by: Dean Jeffries Automotive Styling Songs * "Why Don't You Do Right?" ** Written by: Joe McCoy ** Vocal by: Amy Irving * "Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" ** Written by: Cliff Friend and Dave Franklin * "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile" ** Written by: Jack Meskill, Charles O'Flynn and Max Rich * "Witchcraft" ** Written by: Coleman and Leigh ** Performed by: Frank Sinatra ** Courtesy of Reprise Records ** by arrangement with Warner Special Products * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande * Animation Production: Richard Williams Studio * Animation: Chuck Jones Enterprises * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * Color by: Rank Film Laboratories, Denham, England * Prints by: DeLuxe® and Metrocolor® * Filmed in Panavision® * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * Approved No. 29171 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * "Droopy" is a trademark of Turner Entertainment Co. © 1943 Loew's Inc. Ren. 1970 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Inc. Used by permission. * "Betty Boop" is a trademark of Fleischer Studios, Inc. © Fleischer Studios, Inc. Used by permission. * "Woody Woodpecker" © 1947 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. Used by permission. * "Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Tweety Bird, Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Porky Pig, Acme" and all other Warner Bros. cartoon characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. © 1988 Warner Bros. Inc. Used by permission. * © MCMLXXXVII Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, Inc. * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Walter Lantz Productions Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:Loews, Inc. Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Richard Williams Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:CBS